


Marbleous

by CruelCharisma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accents are too difficult to manage, And fantastic at tagging as you can see, Because cliches, Brief akuma attack, F/M, I didn't actually write out the attack because i'm lazy, I have stuff to do and anime to watch, I'm weeb trash, It's shorter than last time, Marbleous, Marichat, Naw bro, One Shot, Post-reveal stories are always fun, Slaps knee, alleyway kiss, kiss, post-reveal, some TRYHARD?, what do you think i am?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelCharisma/pseuds/CruelCharisma
Summary: Ummmmm... Summaries are difficult.Marinette is awoken early due to an Akuma attack.The name for the Akuma is the best in fanfiction history.You can fight me on that.But don't actually.That's mean.Marinette is late for class and gets detention because... school stuff.Itsa Marichat.I said I would write one and I did.Proud mom?





	Marbleous

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than my last one because I'm lazy and had the chance to turn this thing into a 10k work fic at multiple times but didn't feel like it because I'm saving that incredibly cliche plot for later on. Aren't run on sentences fun? You know what else is fun? Notes. Seriously, I love this. This is the whole point of writing a one-shot at all. I just wrote this all in one sitting. I don't PROOF. Who do you think I am? I think I already covered this in the tags that I so expertly filled out. So, yeah this thing probably has lots of mistakes. Whoops. On to the end of story notes. I hope you enjoy this short one-shot. Also, Grammarly does not understand cat puns. Someone needs to fix this.

Marinette had planned on being woken by her alarm clock and ignoring it a few times before grudgingly getting out of bed and preparing for the school day. Marinette had  _ not _  planned to be dragged out of bed by screaming outside her bedroom window accompanied by a few loud smashes and crashes. But, hey, life was full of surprises. Some more pleasant than others.

 

She groaned as she tumbled out of bed and had to kick the sheet off of her leg before standing up.

 

Tikki flew over to her newly risen holder, “What was that?”

 

“I’m not sure I want to know,” Marinette replied, walking over to the window and slowly cracking it open.

 

Once she was decently sure it was safe-ish to look outside, she let it slide and poked her head out.

 

Turning her head to the right, she saw the focus of the terror and the reason for her being forced out of bed.

 

The street was empty, minus a man in his early twenties. He had light hair and light eyes, though, Marinette could tell from her bedroom window that his eyes were angry. He was wearing normal street clothes and held… something between the fingers of each of his hands. They looked like sticks. Marinette doubted that a few twigs could do that much damage, but in her line of business, she had learned not to underestimate anything, including a few splinters.

 

The city around him was littered with rocks varying from pebbles to boulders and from Marinette’s experience, the city of Paris didn’t typically have giant rocks covering the road.

 

Marinette closed the window and stepped back toward the kwami, giving her a nod. “Tikki, spots on.”

 

.o0o.

 

She hit the ground and the man spun around almost instantly. It was more of a swoop than a spin, his arms flying out around him before settling back at his sides and then raising back up in a greeting to the heroine. “Aww, Ladybug. I am Marbleous.” Chat was going to get a kick out of that one.

 

Chat got a kick out of that one.

 

The black cat landed next to her with a chuckle and she gave him an exasperated look. It was too early for this.

 

He saw her look. “You’ve got to admit. That’s a  _ rock solid  _ pun, M’lady.”

 

She hit him in the arm.

 

Marbleous was less than impressed and threw one of the sticks in his hand into the ground less than a foot away from her toes. It was sharp enough to dig into the earth, and considering the name, a chisel maybe? The two heroes stared at the thing next to their feet as the ground began to shake.

 

Suddenly, the street where the chisel was shot up into the air, and the two of them had to jump back to avoid being hit by the wall of rock. They stared up at the cement block before them. It was about twenty feet high and five feet long. From Marinette’s vantage point she couldn’t see the depth.

 

Marbleous appeared on top of the rock. How he got up there, Ladybug had no idea.

 

“Do not interrupt me while I am starting my monologue.” He growled at Chat.

 

“Yeah, how dare you, Chat.” Ladybug whispered, quiet enough that Marbleous wouldn’t pick up on her words.

 

“A _ paw _ logies.” He muttered back, a smile gracing his lips.

 

Marbleous glared down at the two of them for quite a while. Ladybug began to wonder if he had turned to stone himself. Before she could check if her theory was correct and search for the infected object, he came back to life. “My whole life I have dreamed of being a sculptor.” He liked to talk with his hands, Marinette already noticed. He liked to swing his arms around a lot as if that would emphasize whatever point he was trying to get across. He did a good amount of dramatic staring at the sky as well. “And I had worked since I was a young lad at the age of 5 to accomplish this goal of mine. I painted, I sketched, I molded clay, I did potery, I even did some sculpting. All of this with my dream in mind.” Was that a tear? “I found myself a mentor. Someone to teach me in the art form of sculpting. It was going great,” That  _ was  _ a tear. “Until he told me that he had to let me go. He had to  _ let me go  _ like I was some sort of underpaid fast-food employee! Can you imagine my embarrassment? My hurt?” He placed his hands on his chest as if to ease his aching heart.

 

Ladybug had to look away from the scene. She blinks a few times. Well, this guy was certantially… a character.

 

“Then, Hawkmoth came along.” Ladybug looked back at the Akumatized victim. “And he gave me this power. This power to create out of stone whatever my heart pleases.”

To prove his point, he directed one of the maybe-chisels at the ground and threw it like a dart into the earth near his feet. After a small moment of rumbling from the tower of rock, a small rock sculpture of Marbleous himself popped out of the ground and into the real version’s hand.

 

“I can even bring them to life.” He touched the forehead of the stone Marbleous with the tip of a possibly-chisel and sure enough, after a few moments, the sculpture sprang to life and jumped onto his shoulder. “And all this with just a few magical chisels.” They  _ were  _ chisels. Marinette did a mental fist pump.

 

“I told Hawkmoth that I didn’t want a flashing costume, like his other chosen’s have had. He didn’t like the fact that I called them ‘costumes’ too much but behold, he let me keep my normal clothes.” The mini-Marbleous on his shoulder began to copy his hand movements in time with the real thing. “It makes me seem more approachable. I thought that was important.”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other a look.

 

“Though, if I want to keep my amazing abilities, I must first gain possession over the Miraculous.” Marbleous slowly gave them a devious smirk. “And I would like to keep my power and, in turn, my dream. You can understand, can’t you?”

 

Stone exploded.  

.o0o.

 

“Pound it.” Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped fists, signifying their win.

 

Chat’s miraculous gave the first beep. “Good job, M’lady.”

 

“Right back at ya, Chatton.”

 

Ladybug yawned, turning away from Chat for a moment and glancing at Acel Travers, Hawkmoth’s ex-victim, who was being helped by a few papartzi that had arrived at the scene shortly after the start of the fight.

 

It had lasted almost an hour, at one point, the ‘battle’ really just a glorified game of cat-and-mouse. Chat always liked mentioning that.

 

An hour of fighting the latest Akuma. Ladybug quickly whipped out her yo-yo, opening it up so that it showed a clock.

 

“Um, Minou.” She elbowed her partner in the side to get his attention further. (AN:  _ fur _ ther *slaps knee*)

 

“Hmm?” He looked over at her and then to the yo-yo’s screen.

 

His eyes went wide. School started in ten minutes.

 

“See you in ten.” He gave her a two-fingered salute.

 

She hummed in agreement. “Bug out.” She wasn’t ready at all. Oh, she was going to be late. At least so would Adrien, so maybe that would take the heat off her a little.

 

.o0o.

 

Marinette opened the door of the classroom five minutes after the bell. It was a miracle that she wasn’t any later than that. When she got home from the attack, she had to brush her teeth, change, and redo her pigtails after they got messed up in the fight. She had eaten on her run to the school, which granted, probably wasn’t the safest thing to do, especially since she was such a clutz, but she did much more dangerous on the daily. Marbleous being a prime example.

 

“Thank you for joining us, Marinette.” Ms. Bustier’s voice cut through her train of thought.

 

She gave a nervous laugh, looking at her teacher. “Sorry.”

 

“Detention.”

 

Marinette groaned and turned around to make her way to her seat and her eyes locked on a certain blonde that happened to also be a superhero in their freetime.

 

Their eyes locked, him giving her a meek smile and her giving him a deadpan expression. She turned her head to the clock hanging on the wall and then back to him. How had that alley cat managed that? He lived further away than she did. He would’ve had to come straight here. But then his father would’ve been even more angered than he most likely already was.

 

“How?” She mouthed at him, still in disbelief.

 

He offered nothing more than a shrug and an apologetic look.

 

“Take your seat please, Marinette.”

 

Marinette hurried to her seat and slid down next to Alya.

 

“Sleep in again?” Said girl asked with a grin.

 

Marinette sighed and placed her head down on their shared table. “Yeah.”

 

Alya gave a small laugh and nudged Marinette’s side with her side.   

 

.o0o.

 

Well, detention was boring, as expected.

 

When she was released from the despair she practically wept with relief and was out the door as fast as her legs could manage.

 

She whipped out her phone as she walked, swiping through any messages she received while she was trapped in school. Alya had posted to the Ladyblog about the fight that moment, though it was cut short because she was actually watching the time and the city being saved didn’t really depend on her attendance. She was on time to school. That was the main point.

 

There was a sudden thud to her right and her feet came to a stop. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see what or who the culprit of the noise was, though she was pretty sure she already had a strong hunch.

 

“Hello there, Princess.” Chat purred from the alleyway.

 

“Hey, Chat.” She slipped her phone back into her pocket and moved into the alleyway.

 

Chat Noir was leaning against one of the walls, giving off a very try-hard vibe. His hands were behind his head as if he were laying on a beach. But a beach for one of his photo shoots. It looked fake either way. His legs were crossed.

 

Marinette snorted and leaned back against the wall opposite Chat. With a much more natural pose, if she did say so herself.

 

“What?” He asked slowly.

 

She tried to give him a straight face but failed miserably and within a few moments, she was smiling brightly. She moved her hand around in his general direction as an answer.

 

“Oh,” He pushed off of his wall and strode towards Marinette. He placed a hand on each side of her head while Marinette refused to move whatsoever, staying in her original position, as if she barely noticed Chat’s movements and if she did, she didn’t care. Their breaths mingled together and, try as she may to fight it, a blush dusted her cheeks. “Is this better?”

 

She glanced over his arm and at the street that she just came from. Empty. For now, anyway. She tilted her head upwards so she can more easily make eye contact with him. She shrugged.

 

Chat moved his head so that their foreheads were touching. “So, how was detention?” It was incredibly casual for the position they were in, in Marinette’s opinion. She was doing the same thing to him, though, so she supposed she couldn’t really complain about it.

 

“So exciting.” Sarcasm gushed out of her words and she made her face as animated as possible. “Best hour of my life. Really, I think you missed out.” Her forehead left his for a short moment while she was dramatically explaining the joy that was detention but she quickly placed their heads back together.

 

Chat hummed. “Best hour of your life, huh?”

 

Marinette reddened considerably.

 

“I guess I’ll  _ paw _ sibly have to try it out next time.” His voice lowered, and he glanced down at Marinette’s lips.

 

“Yeah.” She breathed back, heart pounding and eyes already half-closed, completely ignoring the pun.  

 

Chat bend his arms and connected their lips. Marinette’s eyes slid all the way shut instantly and her hands flew up, one pulling his face closer by his neck and the other on his cheek, turning his head further to the side, deepening the kiss.

 

She pulled his face closer and he pulled her body closer. One of his hands left its spot against the wall and fell down to her waist to pull her flush against him.

 

She responded by taking the hand that was pulling him by the next and placing it a few inches higher on his head. She dug her fingers into his hair and he let out a low growl. Or was that a purr?

 

His hair, as she knew it would be, was soft. Very soft.

 

_ How did the alleycat manage to keep such soft hair?  _ She had usually just blamed it on his whole Model gig he had going and the fact that his father required quite the strict appearance out of his son. But it was really soft.

 

_ Alleycat. Alleyway. The same alleyway that was very close to the busy street that she had just been walking down. This wasn’t good. _

 

She suddenly pulled away from Chat, first looking at his confused face then looking over to the street.

 

Chat’s arm was in the way of her view of the street still, which turned out to be a  _ very  _ good thing. He had also turned to look at the street when seeing what her worry was and almost immediately, moved his body so that his back was facing the opening to the road, keeping her face hidden from view.

 

“Camera,” He whispered and her heart started pounding much faster than before, and for a much less pleasant reason.

 

Chat kept his arm tightly wrapped around her waist and reached behind him for his baton before shooting them both into the air and onto the nearest roof.

 

She never caught sight of the camera or the person manning the camera, which she supposed was a good thing. If she couldn’t see it, it was likely that it couldn’t see her face either. Or, at least a critical amount of it.

 

He swooped her up into his arms and began running rooftop to rooftop, trying to get away from the possible press. Marinette kept her face in his chest, trying to hid from view as much as possible.

 

They eventually made it to Marinette’s balcony and Chat let her down, both their hearts still pounding.

 

“Do you think he got any pictures of my face?” Marinette asked Chat.

He shook his head, “At least, I really hope not. It wouldn’t be too hard for someone to put your identity together. It’s bad enough that it’ll get out that I have a civilian girlfriend. Or at least a fling. I’m not saying that I don’t want the world to know because I do,” He rushed. “But maybe it was a good thing that neither Marinette and Adrien or Ladybug and Chat Noir came out as a couple yet.”

 

She sighed, “Yeah, I suppose so. Give it time.”

 

He nodded before pecking her on the lips. “I’ve got to go. Father’s already really mad about this morning.”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

He smiled at her and she returned it.

 

Now to deal with the pictures that were surely spreading right now.

 

.o0o.

 

Yep, the pictures definitely spread through the web like wildfire.

 

Alya called her the moment that she saw the photos, which was only half an hour later.

 

There wasn’t any suspicion that it was her though. It was good to know that the world that she lived in was just as oblivious as she and Adrien were at first.

 

Now it just all had to blow over. Easier said than done.

 

She blamed the alleycat.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is where I tell you to go read my other Miraculous fanfic. Shamelessly, of course. It's titled "Gala" though I don't know why I need to tell you this. It will take you like 3 seconds if you click on my beautiful name. I'm bad at naming stories so I just decided on Marbleous because it's a pun and puns are one of the three reasons to live. (The other's being author's notes, anime, and a talent for laziness to do anything other than just live.) That was four. Live and learn.


End file.
